


Yanderes, Tsunderes, Sukedans; Oh My.

by sapphireeaglequill



Series: Seeds that might or might not fruit [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hunting, M/M, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Music, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, This is no where near complete, Violence, Yandere, an idea, it will definitely need revising if I decide to continue it, multiple character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireeaglequill/pseuds/sapphireeaglequill
Summary: “He was out of control... He killed my family... My friends... Just because he was JEALOUS of them... This can’t continue... He says he loves me, but... if I don’t comply with him... if he doesn’t get caught... Will he turn on me? Kill me as well? When will this end?”Where in my OC moves to Japan to get away from his obsessive and possessive stalker back in Texas. He enrolls into Akidere High School, not knowing that his stalker count is about to go through the roof.
Relationships: Undecided
Series: Seeds that might or might not fruit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659274
Kudos: 10





	Yanderes, Tsunderes, Sukedans; Oh My.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote years ago and found recently. I don’t know if I’m going to do anything with it, but thought it might be interesting to post.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Dennis Apollo Jorges had been just a normal teen living on his Texas family farm with a talent for music and playwriting. There had been no warning when it had happened. No warning to the fact that his life was going to be thrown through the ringer and changed so profoundly that he couldn’t even recognize it anymore. 

When his middle school’s music teacher had recommended that he apply for a scholarship to a nationally renowned music school in Austin, Texas, he had just humored her and gone through with it with his parents’ permission. He had no idea that he would be accepted almost immediately and then told that he was a musical prodigy. Sure he might have been able to play over thirty different instruments, sight read music perfectly, and have perfect hearing since he was ten but that didn’t mean that he was a prodigy… Right?

Dennis had accepted the offer for a full ride (plus free boarding and food on campus) on the insistence of his family and friends, they had been trying for years to get him to see that he was more than just talented, but the boy was just too humble to accept that.

This was one of the things that had sparked a major change in his life. 

This change had been needed and very appreciated by Dennis later on, when he had realised that what everyone had been saying for years had been true. His new teachers showed him this and told him that he had only been holding himself back by being so humble. Dennis disagreed with this so-called “fact” profoundly, but said nothing and did the tasks that the teachers assigned him while continuing to tutor his fellow students in the things that had come naturally to him, and continued to do so openly even though said teachers had tried to discourage him from doing so. 

It was during this time that he had caught the attention of another musical prodigy that would spark the second change in his life, but this change would not be one that Dennis would ever think of with fondness, for nothing good had come out of it.

Jerry Hades Burns had been a student in the same year as Dennis and they had shared many of their academic and musical classes together. Burns was known as the resident keys and strings prodigy, able to sight read any piece perfectly for instruments in those musical categories the first time around and known for randomly creating his own pieces off the top of his head. He was often paired with Dennis for projects and group assignments, who was quickly known for being an all round musical prodigy, able to play any instrument after only some minimal instruction and even write his own music and lyrics and sing and play at the same time as if it were only natural for him to do so. 

But while Dennis was well known for being a friendly and helpful person that was entirely willing to help just about anyone that asked and was easy to talk to, Burns was… not so friendly. Not antagonistic, but not friendly or approachable in any sense of the words. Dennis was extremely well liked for his helpful and thoughtful nature and bubbling personality, making him well liked by the entire school population, including the faculty and staff members. Burns, on the other hand, was known for his apathy towards others and for looking down on those with less talent and skill than him and for being extremely blunt about his thoughts and feelings for others, not caring for who he hurts in the process. Even the teachers were uncomfortable around him and didn’t know how to talk to the New York City raised teen, not even mentioning his fellow students, who were almost too scared to approach him. Dennis and Burns were on two completely different spectrums socially and personality wise, and they would have never even met if it hadn’t been when one of their teachers had been assigning group assignments based on skill level when they had first met. It hadn’t been a very good first meeting, as was observed by their classmates. It had been almost explosive, they had never seen Dennis so angry before. But a week later, the two of them were perfectly alright with each other and Burns even seemed to seek Dennis out, though there was no sign of Dennis doing the same. By the time that group assignment was completed, with Burns and Dennis getting perfect marks, the teachers and students alike had observed that Burns had seemed to… not be as… apathetic as before. It was from that point on that their teachers would continue to pair them up, and students started to send for Dennis instead of a teacher when Burns began to get a little too… violent, for he stopped as soon as he heard Dennis’ voice and then act like hadn’t been about to or already had beaten the living shit out of someone. 

It really should have been quite obvious the first time that happened that something wasn’t right with Burns, but again,  _ no one noticed until it was too late. _

When one of the teachers had suggested that they be moved into the same dorm so that they could do their projects and group assignments more easily, there had been no resistance since everyone knew that the two of them were more often than not partnered together and that they got along very well. It had only seemed natural at the time to go through with, and if Burns had seemed a little too enthusiastic to someone, then they just chalked it up to him being excited to be moving into his (only) friend’s dorm. They didn’t realise that Burns really didn’t like sharing Dennis with anyone, and was excited to have him all to himself for hours at a time. 

_ No one noticed until it was too late.  _

No one can say when it had started, since  _ no one had noticed until it was too late _ , but Burns had developed an obsession for Dennis and had grown possessive of him. 

It got to the point that he would hang around when Dennis was tutoring other students and glare at them if the other students seemed to act too close to Dennis. Burns had taken to being Dennis’ shadow, not that anyone really noticed, but Dennis sure did. There was not a place that Dennis could go that Burns did not follow him to, and it was really starting to grate at him. He had never been so relieved when summer vacation had come about and he had returned home to the farm and to his family. 

Dennis never realised that Burns had followed him. That Burns was watching him and taking names and faces. That Burns had plans for his future, and he was not happy with someone being closer to Dennis than he was. 

It wasn’t even a month into the new school year when the police first came to talk to Dennis. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... did you like it? What are your thoughts on it? Should I continue?


End file.
